The cultivation of phototrophic organisms has been widely practised for purposes of producing a fuel source. Exhaust gases from industrial processes have also been used to promote the growth of phototrophic organisms by supplying carbon dioxide for consumption by phototrophic organisms during photosynthesis. By providing exhaust gases for such purpose, environmental impact is reduced and, in parallel a potentially useful fuel source is produced. Challenges remain, however, to render this approach more economically attractive for incorporation within existing facilities.